


Tacenda || Dreamnotfound/Dreamnap

by ASHLII



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Confusion, Fluff, Gay, George - Freeform, Georgewastaken, Gream - Freeform, M/M, Sapnapxdream, dream - Freeform, dreamnap, dreamnotfound, dreams or not, dreamxgeorge - Freeform, georgexdream - Freeform, i stole that tag from heat waves, mcyt - Freeform, no beta we die like men, sapnap - Freeform, this story is kinda confusing lmao sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASHLII/pseuds/ASHLII
Summary: On a fateful night after a long stream, George goes to sleep and promptly wakes up in a stranger's bed. As he explores his surroundings, though, he find that in fact he's somewhere infinitely familiar yet completely unknown. When he and Sapnap change places physically, he discovers things about Sapnap and Dream's relationship that he'd never known- but is Dream falling for him, or Sapnap? Will their relationship shatter the bond between the three best friends? Will they find love? Will this tension between them last as George and Sapnap are stranded, hopelessly, in the bodies of the other?Tacenda (n.)- things better off left unsaid, matters to be passed off in silence
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 57





	1. Oneirataxia

The stream had been ridiculously long. 

George yawned so widely that he felt his jaw click with the effort, clenching his teeth as he did; the sudden movement made his mouth ache. “Ouch. God,” he muttered. Sapnap had hopped off the call long ago, and the stream even longer; Dream hadn’t joined. With a frown creasing his delicate features, a signal that something had been bothering him for quite a while, he bid goodbye to Bad, who for some reason was still on and who missed the tone of worry in George’s voice, and shut down his computer. He rested his face on the cool metal and contemplated the day. 

He didn’t want to admit how much Dream’s absence had worried him- outside of their teasing, flirty relationship on stream, they were extremely close and doting in person, or even alone with their friends. Close friends or family might have even assumed they were dating. With those beautiful notes of affection in their voices, lacing them with honeyed syllables and warm words, how else could it be? Yet they had a purely platonic relationship, which George was sure was simply because they had never decided to take the next step, never thought about making a weighty commitment to an even more momentous propinquity. 

It wasn’t something two young gamers had in their agendas to do, no matter how close they were- not when the paths of their careers stretched so far and with so much potential. George and Dream were both beyond supportive of the other, congratulating each other on the slightest of achievements when the other was in a low mood, or even otherwise.

“I think you got a new sub!”  
“Are you kidding? You checked a minute ago! Dream. Oh my God-”  
“You did! You did, George, check your Twitch!”  
“DREAM!” 

But they both valued their bond above anything else; it was the thing that kept them going at three am while editing a video, the voice that they reached out for during a nightmare; and he would have bet everything they had it was the ransom they would demand a serial killer save even at the cost of their lives. They were both each other’s greatest asset and Achilles’ heel, but George wouldn’t give their friendship (but it felt like so much more) up for anything someone could give him. 

So when Dream decided to disappear on him for no particular reason, during a stream that they had carefully planned out weeks earlier, he panicked. Something was wrong, no doubt about it. 

Yet the cause eluded him through his sleep-deprived thoughts- somewhere within his hazy mind they turned to dreams, and then nightmares. He ran, screaming, after a bloody Dream; the latter dissolved into a mess of yellow and black and he collapsed, sobs racking his body- then there was Dream telling him he had never loved George like he had him, and the burn of rejection and embarrassment hit him like a freight train; he jerked awake, a heap of raw emotions and sweat and tears. Except…  
Except he wasn’t...in his room? 

He looked around, wide-eyed, wondering if he’d gone insane. It was a small, cream-walled room, and the interior was mostly plain except for a twin bed (which he was clearly lying on), a large flag mounted on the wall beside him and a table with a fancy monitor and headset, lying abandoned on the table. Nothing unusual, but most definitely nothing familiar. A jolt of panic assaulted him. 

He wasn’t home. Where the hell was he? 

He got up groggily, then blinked confusedly. Strangely, he felt so….tall. As a twenty-four year old, no amount of growth spurts (however small) were possible, though he sure wished they were (mostly because of Dream’s relentless teasing). He examined his hand; it was pale, but much larger than usual- he searched it for the small, crescent shaped scar that only he had (a reminder of an incident when he was little), yet it wasn’t there. He sighed and shrugged. It was probably just something he’d dreamt up- he was probably still delirious from lack of sleep. 

He lay there for a few more moments, waiting for this delusion to clear so that he could return home and message Dream about his absence, but nothing changed- rather, the blurred room around him came into sharper focus. He noticed a shelf he hadn’t seen before, full of fanart and gifts and posters. He stared in disbelief, because each and every one of the items on the shelf held some kind of similarity. 

Sapnap’s signature black and white, and the small fire logo on his Minecraft avatar.  
Panic swirled around him. What was this? Had he woken up as Sapnap, or was this all still a dream? But no, it couldn’t be. This was too vivid to be a dream, too real. He felt the cotton of the sheet bunch up under his tense fingers, felt the air become too concentrated and minimal to breathe. Leaping to his feet, he pulled open the window and inhaled with sharp gasps. 

And gagged. 

It wasn’t unpleasant, rather the opposite. It was just….strange. He’d only smelled the same thing once- on a vacation to Florida when he was eight with his family. The breeze that had drifted through the airport was nearly exactly the same as the one he breathed now, a mix of the salty breeze that plagued the sea and something else he couldn’t decipher, and a sudden realization came over him in the shape of his current, wretched reality. His eyes widened, involuntarily, as he remembered that Sapnap was living with Dream. In Florida. His head spun and he forced himself to breathe again. 

He was Sapnap. 

He was in Florida. 

And unless he was extremely mistaken, the snores he was hearing from the room next to him were from Dream, the very person he wanted most (and now least) to meet, for this wasn’t how they were supposed to meet- not at all. But unless he either found a way to wake himself up, forced himself to accept reality or become himself again, he was stuck.


	2. Fantods

He stumbled again, the truth of what was really going on smacking him like a brick. He began to mutter under his breath, mind swirling with memories he knew so well but were, at the same time, completely foreign. 

  


_ “Sadnap,” a voice echoed in his head, trembling with laughter. “That’s a good one, isn’t it?”  _

  


_ “You mean pandas backwards?”  _

  


_ “Of course!”  _

  


_ “You dumb fuck-” Joyful chuckles filled the air, and a sense of endless relaxation and joyful exuberance set over George (or was he Sapnap? But he couldn’t be. He wasn’t. Was he?)  _

  


He rubbed his eyes and panic washed over him again like a wave, drowning his hurried assurements to himself that everything would be fine. There was only one other person that could even begin to feel the anxiety and worry he felt in the moment, and that was the one other person who was experiencing it. 

  


Sapnap. 

  


The glint of a glass screen glittered somewhere on Sapnap’s desk; George leapt to his feet unnecessarily and seized it; then he realized something he should’ve realized the moment he’d grabbed it. 

  


He didn’t know the password. 

  


He chose a few choice swear words that would have made Quackity blush before a new memory surfaced in his head, as if Sapnap’s brain was giving him the answers to everything in riddles, hurried responses that were delayed as if his presence slowed them down. 

  


_ “Maybe our anniversary?” snickered Dream’s voice, filled to the brim with fondness below his teasing tone. “That’s a good date, isn’t it?”  _

  


_ “Shut up, Dream.” But his voice was laced with affection beneath the mock annoyance.  _

  


_ “The first manhunt? That’s something big.”  _

  


_ “I’m supposed to make a password that’s unguessable, you prick.”  _

  


_ “Who do you think would want to get into your phone anyway?” Dream snorted. “Except me, of course.”  _

  


The memory ended, and George couldn’t help reaching a hand to his head, cradling his scalp as if that would clear the unthinkable. He felt his eyes widen to the point of pain, the flesh of his eyelids painful under the intense strain. 

  


_ “Maybe our anniversary?”  _

  


They were dating? But that couldn’t be. They couldn’t be. It had always been George and Dream, Dream and George. Never in a lifetime would he have guessed his true affection lay in the heart of Sapnap- because that couldn’t be. He shook it off, a strange sensation washing over him as he did- a sensation that he could only remember having felt once before- at the announcement that Sapnap and Dream were living together, stranded a million miles away from their other best friend. 

  


He was so on edge that he nearly leaped a foot in the air when he heard shuffling in the room next door. Scrambling to the source, he snapped the lock of the door shut, fingers scrabbling against cool metal, and pressed his thumb to the button on Sapnap’s (or was it his? But it couldn’t be his. He was George, wasn’t he? George. Not Sapnap.) phone. 

  


It unlocked; he sighed in relief. One less thing to worry about- his stupid ass had forgotten touch ID existed. 

  


He began to search for Sapnap’s contact, only to remember that he was Sapnap and goddammit he didn’t know what was real and what was not. He searched for George (his own?) contact, and found it buried between Sapnap’s mother’s last text (a few hours ago) and Wilbur’s last video call (scripted stuff on the SMP and Ghostbur’s next appearance and plot?). 

  


Then he began to type, the words rolling off his fingers uncertainly at first, then with a growing sense of urgency. 

  


_ Sapnap, _

_   
_

_ I don’t know what’s going on or if I’m dreaming or some shit, but I’ve woken up as you and I don’t know what to do. Send me a text RIGHT NOW you prick I’m really worried. Seriously are you me? Wtf  _

  


_ George  _

  


Something moved in the room next door- something that sounded suspiciously like “Nick?” 

  


He froze. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! I hope you enjoyed- please leave a comment or constructive criticism below, I would beyond appreciate it <33 
> 
> Have an amazing day! (Also sorry for the cliffhanger lmao)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this brand-new DreamNotFound/DreamNap fic that I kind of randomly wrote out of the blue!! It just seemed like a really interesting story idea, so here we are :)) I don't know if I'll be continuing "Masquerade", my other DNF fic, since this one seems more interesting :D anyway leave a comment and a kudo if you're liking "Tacenda" so far!


End file.
